


The Beginning

by allmylittlethings



Series: The Saga [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 3 way, F/M, I tried to make this super cute, M/M, Multi, hopefully its good, i don't think it really worked, turnfreewood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmylittlethings/pseuds/allmylittlethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Meg a week to notice. And when she noticed, boy did she notice hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at the ending, bare with me

It didn’t take Meg long to notice. The lingering stares the two shared as looked towards each other, tips of each of their ears turning bright red as they realised they had been caught. The way they laughed as Gavin finally managed to hit Ryan with that god forsaken foam bullet and the red cheeks as they were dared to travel through the Freewood tag on Tumblr. 

The sexual innuendos making a more common appearance in Lets Plays between the two should have been enough for anyone to make some sort of connection. But it seemed the flirting went over the heads of the rest of the staff, Meg being the only one to really take a firm look at the two co-workers. 

Meg Turney was working at Rooster Teeth for a week before she finally understood, before she truly realised the extent of what was going on. What she hadn’t counted on was that hand, the large hand that grasped her arm as its owner welcomed her onto the set of her first appearance on the Patch, the arm that stayed rested for way too long to seem normal. 

It startled her the way his voice affected her, the deep sound laced with passion as he talked about new games announced at E3 for the PC. She hadn’t counted on falling for Ryan’s blues eyes, recounting the same feeling from when she looked into Gavin’s eyes for the first time. She hadn’t counted on such a dramatic realisation to take place in the first week of her new job, but boy had it happened and there was no going back now. 

 

It started with the sexual innuendos, the way Gavin’s voice would bounce across the room as he turned to joke around with Ryan, his flushed cheeks proving to Meg how much he certainly wasn’t joking. If you’d walked into the Achievement Hunter at that specific moment, you’d notice the way Geoff rolled his eyes as he told them to get a room, both Gavin and Ryan turning red before they went back to their individual editing. 

It annoyed Meg at how blunt, but yet oblivious, these two idiots were. Anybody but them could notice the sexual tension laced between each joke, the obvious affection radiating off the other. 

It was at the point where Meg was certain she had to do something, anything at least to combat these two idiots. If they were to oblivious to work it out themselves, than what harm could she do to point them in the right direction. 

 

So the flirting only escalated from there, Meg having decided to join in on the fun. She’d often tackle Gavin to the ground as they had their infamous fight on the way ‘Basil’ was pronounced and whether America or England was the superior. Only as the flirting began to rise, she’d turn back to glance at Ryan, winking and staring until he was red in the face. 

It was a plan of hers, to make them realise how good together they’d be. All she’d have to do was be determined and work efficiently. Surely it couldn’t be too hard. She’d often be thinking this as she watched Ryan work, the way he spoke fluently on The Know and how different his persona was outside of Lets Plays. It was fascinating, the way he could change from professional to goofing off in the moment of a second. Meg felt as if she’d fallen in love again. 

 

It was midnight as Meg confronted Gavin, the two of them half asleep in their new bed. Recently they’d bought their first home together, gradually moving out of the small apartment out the back of Geoff’s to the lovely house they now called home. It was part of the reason Meg hadn’t brought it up sooner, not wanting to cause trouble for Gavin when he was already in the mists of moving. 

“Hey Gav?” she whispered, turning in his arms as he replied with a soft moan. She giggled before nudging him awake once again. 

“Hey Gavvy?” It was now or never. The clock ticked over in the corner as she waited for Gavin to finally wake up, thanking anyone that her patience had decided to be kind to her tonight. 

“Yeah love,” He was still have asleep, in the stages between dreaming and falling straight back into a nice comfort.

“What do you think about Ryan?” Now that woke him up. Shooting straight up in bed, Meg rolled out of his arms to giggle quietly. This was an expected response, the way he startled as soon as he was questioned about his oh-so-obvious crush. 

“W-whadya mean?” Gavin questioned, staring back at Meg as she tried to catch her breath. It was quite an amusing sight, a half awake Gavin looking flustered and sleep ridden all at the same time. 

“I mean,” she whispered, recovering quickly. She moved to sit on Gavin’s lap before continuing with her speech. “How would you feel if we let Ryan join our relationship?”

It was amusing watching the cogs turn in his head, the face of disbelief crossing his features before he launched himself at her, laughing. “You’re serious? You’re not pulling me leg are you?” 

 

The next morning they confronted Ryan in the deserted Achievement Hunter office. 2 weeks later they went on their first date and another 2 weeks after that they whispered their first ‘I love you’s. 

On their 4 month anniversary, Ryan moved into their house. On their 6th they came out to the rest of the company, laughing as they were pelted with the pillows from the Podcast set. On their 1 year anniversary, Meg made her first appearance on the Podcast as they came out to the fans. The support was amazing, and suddenly all they could hear about was this new ship name of ‘Turnfreewood’ from Barbara, and although they complained about it often, they all agreed that it was pretty freaking awesome. 

On their 3 year anniversary, Ryan proposed to them both, and even though Gavin swears he didn’t cry, video footage was enough of an indicator to prove him wrong. On their marriage day, Meg mentions in her vows how grateful she was that she wasn’t as oblivious as the other two, earning her a few laughs and a smack on the back of the head.

For the most part that was true though. She was forever grateful that she managed to pick up on the signs, managed to drag Ryan into their relationship before it was swept under the bus like most ‘what if’s. She was so happy, because without their determination and shameless flirting, they more than likely wouldn’t have been this way today. 4 years of TurnFreeWood and going strong.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know of any mistakes, I haven't really read it over because I can't be stuffed


End file.
